


The Hidden Side of the Moon

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Treason, ended relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Rumours started spreading in town. Some people say he's back, but Ritsu doesn't trust them. In case he actually is, he's ready.





	The Hidden Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello blah blah Fictober day 16: “This is gonna be so much fun!” blah blah MaoRitsu blah have fun!

When Ritsu had heard about the rumors, he hadn't believed them. Why would that very person come back to such a place? After what he had done, after how he had lost everyone's trust? If he dared showing his face, Ritsu would show him how traitors were treated in his guild, and his town. Especially when the traitor had cheated him in particular. If banishing him wasn't enough, then Ritsu would make sure he'd never leave any more.

If he wasn't, then he wouldn't bother losing time with stupid rumors, and instead have people who spreaded such stupid word learn their lessons about how dangerous it was to spread false information, and how to stop doing it. He had sent his team to look for informations, ready to act if needed, without needing any order. _And if he really is back, then he's going to learn his lesson the hard way, this time._

Ritsu was known for being resentful to an exaggerate point, but also for being so determined to chase his preys until they either gave up or died, just like a cat, that nobody even dared trying to upset him. Except for one person, indeed. One person that had never felt any fear towards him, one person that had taken advantage of him.

He was walking down the streets, responding to the salutes he got with a wave of the hand. So far, the rumours had been proven wrong - or _he_ was hiding very well. He had accidentally crossed paths with someone he really didn’t want to see, but that one was easy to ignore or forget. Besides, he didn’t have time to lose with such a bug. Not for now.

It had been three days already, and even though the one was impossible to find, Ritsu had felt his presence a few times. It had always been brief, to the point he wasn’t even sure he hadn’t dreamt. It irritated him. A lot. And everybody around him could feel it - Naru had even started giving him massages twice a day, when she wouldn’t even do it once a week in normal times.

One night, though. One night, Ritsu knew it was time. That person's presence was all over the place, always around him. It could only mean one thing, knowing _him_.

"That's ironic," Ritsu yawned, "I used to be the one that clung to you all the time. Do you miss me that much that you need to come back in a town you're banished from? Do you really think I'm going to let you leave alive, this time?"

He turned towards the silhouette that had appeared on the roof of the nearest building, on his right. He didn't need to see him from closer to see how he had changed, how he wasn't the same man as the last time they had seen each other. Ritsu himself had changed, too. Time had passed, after all, and they weren't the children they used to be.

"Oh, come on, I thought time healed all injuries?" the other replied, "I'm still banned? It's sad your team couldn't catch me, then, I remember them being better than that."

It was true, for the guild's job had started being less frequent. The calm had come back in their area of actions, mostly because _he_ had been banished. Just looking at his face made Ritsu sick, and, though he wouldn't admit it, broke his heart.

"The evil had left," he simply replied, looking away from the traitor.

He could feel the wind behind him, and a way too familiar breath against his neck. Though Ritsu was shaking ever so slightly, he acted as if none of this had any effect on him. He couldn't let if affect him, right? He couldn't give up now, not after he had rebuilt everything with his own hands when the battle had ended.

"Oh. _I_ am the evil? Ri, you hurt me."

He lowered his eyes, trying to repulse the messy feelings that were going up his throat, clutching his fists to remember the surname didn't have the affectionate connotation it used to have. Or maybe it did, and he'd hate the situation even more. Because he couldn't forgive him for leaving, for formenting every single plan they had to counter, for being the one that planned the attacks on the guild. Yet, more personal feelings were hitting him like a fist in his face just when the other one's breath reached his neck, feelings that made him want to be weak, to give up, to pardon him - but for the sake of his guild, he just couldn't do that.

"Maa," he called, almost a whisper, almost too tenderly, "You can't just come back and hope everything will go your way. Maybe we're not as strong as before. Maybe you've gotten stronger, stealthier, more dangerous. But do you really think that'll be enough? The whole town knows about you. Everyone here knows your face and your actions. Don't think whatever you are planning will go smoothly."

At the back of his neck, he could feel a smile. Isara Mao, the traitor that was at the head of all the criminality in the region, the former head of the mafia, had found a mouse to play with.

"This is gonna be so much fun," he only whispered, before disappearing from Ritsu's surroundings.

Ritsu's heart broke again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and keeping on supporting my Fictober works! It means a lot to me, so I'd be super happy if you took a glance at the other ones too! See you tomorrow ~


End file.
